Songs for SoMa
by Fire Red Fox Queen
Summary: My first ever songfic. It will probably turn into a collection, but I will only add more when I'm stuck with other projects. As you can see, they're all going to be for my fav pairing: SoMa.
1. Odd One

**This is my first songfic, based off the song Odd One by Sick Puppies. I saw it earlier today in a full-fledged story called Music Saves the Soul by Dancing in Crimson (a good story, btw, you should check it out if you get the chance) and thought that it was probably the best song to describe Soul and Maka, so I decided to use it as my basis for my first ever songfic. Um, oh yeah! This takes place before the series starts. I included the time they met Blair towards the end, but that's about the only thing from the series that's in this.**

* * *

_**Odd one, you're never alone**_  
_**I'm here and I will reflect you**_  
_**Both of us basically unattached to anything**_  
_**Or anyone unless we're pretending**_

Soul glanced over his shoulder to his partner, Maka. He would never admit it, but they were more similar than everyone thought. She never really got attached to anything except her books, and he was just a loner who pretended to be the cool guy who had a crapload of friends. In reality, Soul didn't really have any real friends that he trusted as much as he did Maka.

If it was for Maka, Soul would would risk his life, and he was sure that she'd do the same. But he knew that she didn't feel the same warmth that he felt every time that she talked to him. She wasn't interested in romance and love unless it was in good old black and white.

Soul sighed and his mind drifted from the test he was supposed to be taking. Maka was in love with this kind of thing, not people.

Still, despite their many differences, Soul knew that they were a perfect team. He would always be there to watch Maka's back, and she would always be there to help him through the horrid classwork. They could cover for each other's weaknesses, and that was what kept them together better than their similarities.

**_You live your life in your head_**  
**_Some call it imagination_**  
**_I'd rather focus instead on anything_**  
**_Except what I'm feeling, what I'm feeling_**  
**_Odd one_**

When Soul came into the apartment, Maka was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, but she wasn't watching it. She was reading yet another book. That girl really seemed to live in her imagination. Heck, half of her life was probably spent reading a book.

Soul didn't have much of an imagination. The only things he saw in his mind were the things he'd wish he'd forget. Particularly the feelings he had towards his oblivious meister. It would never really work, Soul knew that. But he still couldn't help but love Maka.

"Oh, hey Soul!" Maka greeted, finally snapping out of her book-induced fantasy. She seemed a little flustered and surprised, like she only just noticed that he was in the room. Maka shot to her feet and clutched the book tightly to her flat chest as she looked at him, almost as if she were nervous.

Soul was about to ask her what was wrong when she said, "I forgot that I have to write a paper on weapon wielding theory! Sorry, Soul, you have to cook for yourself tonight."

Then she shuffled out of the room quickly. Soul sighed in annoyance. So that's all it was, huh? Maka really was a workaholic. Who cared if she occasionally forgot to do her homework? It wasn't like Maka wasn't getting good enough grades. She could afford to skip it.

_**Ay, it's gonna be okay**_  
_**Ay, we're gonna laugh at this one day**_

Soul woke up in the infirmary. All of his body ached like one giant bruise and the light was too bright. What happened? The last thing that Soul remembered, he and Maka had been fighting a Kishin egg. He thought long and hard about it and the details slowly came back to him.

Right. He had been thrown into a tree when he blocked the Kishin from getting to Maka. After that, nothing.

He shot up and tried to get out of bed. What about Maka? Was she okay? How could he let himself be knocked out in battle? What if Maka was seriously hurt because of him?

At that moment, the door creaked open and in stepped Maka. She looked awful, but Soul was happy to see that she was okay. Physically at least. It looked like she had been crying for a while though; her eyes were red and puffy and she looked exhausted.

She gave him a wan smile as she saw him awake and moving around. But the facade wouldn't last and she ended up sobbing, wrapping her arms around him as she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Soul!" she cried. "It's all my fault! If only I hadn't hesitated, if only I was stronger-!"

Soul couldn't say much to comfort her except to say that it wasn't her fault. He just hugged her back and kept repeating whispered lines that didn't seem to have an affect on her. "I'm fine, Maka. It's not your fault."

It tore him apart to hear her so broken, especially over him. Now, more than ever, he felt like he needed to become stronger so that he could always protect Maka and make sure this never happened again.

**_Don't let someone tell you you're no one_**  
**_Don't let someone tell you you're no one_**  
**_Odd One_**

Soul and Maka finally managed to successfully launch an attack on Blair the witch. The problem was, she was just too strong. One little "Pum-pum-pumpkin!" and he and Maka would be done for. Soul could feel Maka getting nervous. Her soul wavelength was wavering, like a candle flame that was about to go out. She was scared. But they were so close to him becoming a Death Scythe, a goal that Maka had been very anxious to achieve. They couldn't run now, but there was no way that Soul could keep Maka safe and fight the witch at the same time.

Then Soul got an idea. Maka was going to hate him, but he had no choice. The witch had a partiality towards him, and it was the only way that he could get close enough to strike.

His plans were interrupted when a hand suddenly came to life from the witches hat and grabbed Maka before he could react. There was a dizzying second when Soul couldn't tell what direction was up until Maka used him to land on the roof of a building. Then he could focus again. Actually, this was the best moment.

"What do we do, Soul?" Maka asked, echoing his thoughts. Soul chose not to answer. He had to make his act convincing. "Hey Soul! Answer me!"

He stayed silent even when Maka nearly got knocked off the roof again. He forced himself to do nothing. Soul knew that Maka could hand a little fall off of a roof. But he also knew that she couldn't handle the witch.

Shingles split around him as Maka used his blade to prevent her fall. "Soul, what's wrong?" she called up, looking and sounding worried.

"Maka..."

"Yes?" she replied, sounding relieved that he was finally talking to her again.

"I want to just give up," he said. It was the truth. He really didn't want to continue hunting this witch if Maka was in danger. But he had to. So he transformed and continued to talk, this time in lies. "I don't want to be a Death Scythe anymore. I want to be Blair's personal scythe!" he cried, forcing his voice to sound excited. In reality, he was disgusted. Cool guys didn't betray their partners, even for a second.

Blair could be heard from her broomstick. "I'm so happy!"

"Wait a minute! Soul!" Maka yelled, sounding a bit desperate as he turned away from her. She spun to face Blair. "You put a spell on him, right?"

Soul almost couldn't say, "Ha! Are you kidding? Any guy would prefer a chick like her over a kid like you!" But he did. He had to protect Maka anyway he could, even if that meant hurting her a bit. As long as she was safe.

Blair lowered herself to the ground, and Soul moved to stand next to her, leaving Maka to follow him off the roof. She dropped to the ground, but stood in the middle of the road, facing the witch and who she believed was a traitor. Tears formed in her eyes. "What is with you? What is it with men in general? Always cheating and leaving their friends behind. You all can just die!" she screamed. Soul could barely stand the sight, but at least his part of the act could be over now. "Why do men always betray people?"

"I don't know," Soul answered smugly, his arm transforming into a blade behind a surprised Blair. "Cool guys don't betray their friends!"

Realization dawned on Maka's face and a big smile lit her cute face. It was a way better expression than the tears that tracing down her cheeks seconds ago.

"Now Maka!" he cried, hoping to kill Blair before she could fully realize what was going on.

"Right!"

She raced forward and Soul transformed fully, comfortably back in the hands of his once again trusting meister. Slicing through the witch was like cutting through the air, and Soul felt like it always should've been this easy.

He transformed back into human form and looked at Maka. "We did it."

"Yeah," she agreed, giving him a cute smile that nearly made him blush. "Thanks, Soul."

* * *

A few days later (Epilogue)

Maka and Soul were on their way to school, looking equally depressed. "Stupid cat!" Maka complained, looking tired and annoyed. Blair came to live with them ever since they mistakenly killed her instead of a real witch. Not only did this completely wipe the slate clean for them, but it also dumped an annoying erotic cat into their apartment.

She relentlessly chased Soul around, and Maka always had to intervene on his sake. It was kind of hard to believe that Blair was such a massive threat to them before when she was now living with them. Now she was just a massive annoyance. Well, she might end up being hazardous to Soul's health, considering all the nosebleeds and Maka Chops he got whenever Blair was around, but she wasn't trying to kill them anymore at least. The real mystery was how she ended up staying in their apartment in the first place.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should have known better," Maka apologized. Soul stopped and grabbed Maka by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"I should be the one apologizing. I acted like a jerk so we could accomplish the mission. If you hadn't believed it, the act wouldn't have worked. But it was still completely uncool of me to do. It's not you, Maka," he said gently, moving one of his hands to Maka's cheek.

And before Maka could react, Soul swiftly leaned down and kissed her. He felt Maka freeze under his touch and he imagined her beautiful green eyes widening in surprise. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Soul pulled away and started walking again. Maka didn't move. It seemed like she was rooted to the spot, flustered from what just happened.

"Come on, Maka, we'll be late!" Soul yelled over his shoulder. Those words released Maka from her trance.

"C-coming!"


	2. Don't Walk Away

_I'm feeling so afraid  
'Cause everything that I do lately makes you angry  
I've never been so ashamed  
It really felt like you and me were getting better_

Maka could only stand frozen in the dark street as rain poured down, too shocked and frightened to chase after a raging Soul. How did it come to this? It had just been an ordinary mission: destroy a Kinshin, have Soul eat its soul, then go home. At least, that was the way it was supposed to be.

Somehow, the Kinshin had known they were coming and got the drop on them, completely catching Maka off guard as Soul was scouting ahead. It knocked her to the ground and almost tore out her throat. She had screamed for Soul, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it to her in time. His voice could barely be heard over the harsh growling of the Kinshin. Maka kicked up, catching the Kinshin in the stomach and launching it over her head.

It slammed into the building behind them but got to its feet immediately, not hurt in the slightest. It snarled at her, looking like it was going to attack again, but then Soul came around the corner. The Kinshin glanced at Soul once before disappearing into the maze of city streets.

"Maka! Are you okay?" he called running towards her at top speed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Maka snapped, still scared from the sudden attack. "I was almost killed while you were messing around. Where were you?"

"Maka-" Soul started, a confused and hurt look on his face.

"You were off without me, and I almost ended up feeding my soul to the Kinshin," Maka accused, jabbing a finger at Soul.

Something in his expression snapped; Maka could see it in his blood-red eyes. Anger replaced concern and his voice was almost unrecognizable. "Hey, I was just acting on _your_ orders, tiny tits." The familiar nickname was no longer joking or friendly. It was like daggers directed at Maka. "I wasn't messing around, either. You know damn well that I was looking for the Kinshin!"

Maka should've stopped. She should've known better than to continue this stupid argument. But she still yelled back anyway. "You obviously didn't need to, since it found me!" she screamed.

Soul didn't say anything else. He just gave her a dark look and went silent before spinning on his heel sharply to stomp away.

"What did I do?" Maka whispered, still staring at the spot where he stood. "What's wrong with me?"

_I hope that you still want me  
I hope it's not too late_

Maka finally got back to her and Soul's apartment, not really sure what to expect when she walked in. The apartment was dark and quiet. Even Blair seemed to be out. "Soul?" Maka called nervously. There wasn't an answer.

She sighed dejectedly and walked towards her room when she noticed Soul's door was slightly open. Hoping against hope that Soul was inside, Maka nudged the door open enough to look inside. Soul was softly snoring, sleeping peacefully. He wasn't ignoring her, or worse, gone.

At that moment, Soul blinked awake. Maybe it was because the door let out a squeak, or maybe Soul felt himself being watched, but he woke up and saw Maka standing in his doorway.

"I'm sorry Soul," Maka cried before Soul could speak. "I don't know what was wrong with me."

Soul dragged himself up and walked over to her. A reassuring hand fell on her shoulder as he said, "Maka, you were just freaked out. I should be the one apologizing for leaving you out there."

"But I..."

"Maka, just go to sleep. I swear, it's okay."

So Maka went to sleep, relieved that everything was back to normal. But Maka soon found out a few days later that everything wasn't okay.

_Don't walk away and leave without a reason  
When there's too much to say that hasn't been said  
I know I was wrong and I'm sorry for making the same mistake  
Don't walk away_

Soul was more distant to her in class, only vaguely half-listening to what Maka was saying. He was staring at some other girl across the room, someone Maka didn't know. But she had...more generous physical aspects than Maka. Soul was always saying that Maka had tiny tits. What if he really had an interest in someone else this time?

Maka didn't realize just how much she loved Soul until she saw him with the other girl after class and Maka felt a deep stab of betrayal. But who was she to say who he was with? She was just his partner. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend.

_Can you really throw away all the times  
That we recovered one another  
And I know I make it hard  
But how long should I pay for being unappealing_

Soul wouldn't even look at her anymore. When he came home, he immediately grabbed food out of the kitchen and went straight to his room without speaking a word to her. Maka forced herself not to ask, but she already knew anyways. Soul had been with that girl again.

Earlier, she had seen Soul walking around with the brown-haired, big-chested girl. They were laughing together happily, just like a couple. It shattered Maka's heart, but she tried to hold it together. She couldn't break their friendship just because of jealousy. She always messed things up anyway. Maybe Soul deserved a better partner.

_I know you want to want me  
I see it in your eyes_

Late one night, Maka sat on the couch, reading a book. Or, at least, that's what she was pretending to do. In reality, she was just waiting for Soul to come back home. She decided that it was time to talk to Soul about his relationship with whatserface.

About ten o'clock, Soul finally walked through the door. "Hey, Soul," Maka greeted quietly.

"Maka, we need to talk," Soul said suddenly. His face looked nervous and upset. It had to be something serious.

"What's wrong, Soul?" Maka wondered, worried.

"I think we should go our separate ways," Soul said. "I'm a cool guy and I need a partner who respects that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm leaving, Maka. Find another weapon, because I don't want to be your partner anymore." His voice was harsh, but his eyes didn't match what he was saying. It was as if his red eyes were begging Maka to understand, begging her to forgive him. Unfortunately, Maka couldn't interpret what that meant. All she did was watch his back while he left, wanting to cry.

_Wish I could take it back but you know I can't  
I hope one day you understand  
No, this can't be the end, this is the end_

_I know I make it hard_

Maka was in a fog for a long time afterwards. Soul moved out of the apartment, and eventually left Shibusen altogether with that mysterious girl that Maka still didn't know the name of. All she could think was that it was all her fault. If only she had been nicer to him, if only she was stronger, if only...

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away  
(No, no, no)  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away_

_It felt like you and me were getting better_

Several months later, Soul turned up at her doorstep, acting cool as he slouched. He straightened up as she pulled the door open, betraying his excitement to see her. "What do you want?" Maka asked harshly.

"Hey, Maka," Soul greeted, looking unsure of what he wanted to say. "I know you're probably mad at me."

"You think?" Maka snapped, ready to slam the door in Soul's face.

"Look, just let me explain," Soul began.

"What's there to explain?" Maka asked sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air. "You ditched me and left me to wonder why you left. You never told me anything, so I don't see why now you would want to talk!"

"I'm sorry, Maka," Soul interrupted. "I know I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to get hurt, so that's why I lied all those months ago."

"Didn't want to hurt me? Do you have any idea how stupid that sentence was just now?" Maka hissed.

"Just let me in, Maka, please."

Maka saw that Soul genuinely looked repentant, so she stepped back reluctantly.

"Okay, so you say that you didn't want me to get hurt. Explain to me how I wasn't," she prompted.

That's when Soul told her the whole story. He had been given a secret mission to spy on a suspected witch that was hiding in Shibusen. The only way to get close to her was to send a single person to befriend her. A team of two would have been too suspicious. Soul had been given this mission just as he had eaten his last necessary Kinshin soul, so he wanted to capture this witch and become a Death Scythe so he could protect Maka.

In the end, he culdn't stand it anymore. He just left the mission to come back home to Maka, hoping that she would forgive him even though he abandoned her to go on a mission he didn't finish anyway.

Maka wanted to hate him. She didn't want to forgive him, but she just couldn't bring herself to hold a grudge against Soul. After all, how many times had she messed up? How many times had she hurt Soul?

"So. Partners?" Soul asked, hope in his eyes.

"Partners," Maka agreed, reaching her hand forward to grab Soul's. He only meant to give her a friendly handshake; it was probably all he was expecting for her to give him, but Maka tugged him into a tight hug.

"Just never leave like that again."

* * *

I felt like this one was a little too melodramatic. Your thoughts? I'd really appreciate hearing your opinions.


End file.
